malcolminthemiddlefandomcom-20200213-history
Mono
Mono is the thirteenth episode of season seven of Malcolm in the Middle. Synopsis Lois catches mono, which Malcolm later does and is forced to bunk with her. Soon Malcolm sees more to his mom than the stern disciplinarian that he and Reese see everyday. Meanwhile, Hal befriends some neighbors and becomes very popular with them. Plot Malcolm and Lois catches mono and are roomed together. Despite originally hating her, he soon comes to see more to Lois than the stern disciplinarian that he and Reese often sees. He also realizes Dewey is right about her and how much he regrets stressing her out with misbehaving. Malcolm briefly enjoys spending time with Lois for it. Meanwhile, Hal is invited to all of his neighbors gatherings. He is happy at first and becomes the life of the party. At home, Reese and Dewey take advantage of a parentless home for a while. In the master bedroom and while sick, Lois offers Malcolm good advice over stressful moments. Malcolm admits his problems for not being able to fit in with his classmates and losing more of his friends due to his egotism. Lois understands the stress very well and in the moment of vulnerability, admits that she too had a hard time fitting in due to her overbearing nature. In the moments, Malcolm admits how much he enjoys his time with her. Then while at another neighborhood gathering, Hal is soon disgusted over the fact the neighbors celebrated the days that Lois is sick. They admitted they never invited Hal despite getting along with him, because their hatred for Lois and his sons are great. The neighbors mention that they blame the boys for all the mischief they caused around the neighborhood and even the damages done to their properties over the years. They also admit how much they hate Lois for being a pushy and overzealous control freak. The neighbors know well enough that she doesn't care about their feelings and had been directly responsible for chasing away previous neighbors. They had refused to invite Lois over for previous gatherings because they feared if they did, she would likely pick fights with them and refuses to apologize for her behavior. Horrified, Hal stops attending their parties because of it. Things are back to normal with Malcolm and Lois fighting over who has to clean the master bedroom. As he leave, Malcolm admitted that he actually enjoyed the softer side to Lois. Hal appears and she asks him if they're going to another of their neighbors gatherings. He refuses, having now realized how much Lois is hated by the neighbors. Trivia *This marks the 2nd time, Malcolm confided in Lois in how he truly felt in being isolated due to his egotism and intellect. *This is the 3rd time that the neighbors dislike over Lois has been explored. **This marked the first time they made their admission known to Hal in how much they hated Lois for being a pushy, apathetic and overbearing control freak **The neighbors also hates his sons for the countless destruction of property that they've caused over the years. *Out of the Wilkerson boys, only Dewey had seen more to Lois than the stern, sadistic disciplinarian they see in season 6's Buseys Run Away. **Malcolm eventually sees this while he had mono and realizes that she only acts this way whenever he and Reese misbehaves Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes focusing on Hal Category:Episodes without Francis Category:Episodes focusing on Malcolm Category:Episodes focusing on Lois